


A Cinderella Story

by garnetflames



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnetflames/pseuds/garnetflames
Summary: The prince, Natsu Dragneel of the fair kingdom of Verona is looking for a wife but none of the royals seem to match his "fancy". So he sets off to find the perfect wife while (Y/N) is a teenage girl who has been forced to be a servant for her evil step mother and step sisters and she had to tale the job as a tailor to pay off her mom's debt. The way they meet is unpredictable and will they fall for each other at the end or will there be an alternate ending to the famous tale of Cinderella?





	1. In Fair Magnolia Where We Lay Our Scene

Natsu Dragneel, the prince of fair Verona is a very "interesting" person. His subjects knew him as the Boy Prince because he would play pranks on his staff, he only played pranks on the males of the castle because he always respected women. He had come of age to get married off and he had socialized with the royals but he didn't like the whole idea of having to marry someone of the same rank, so he decided to be unique. He wanted to marry someone other than a royal, a commoner. The king, his father disagreed with his decision but he had a couple of people on his side such as his brother Zeref and his page Gajeel. He wanted the ranks to be treated equally but his father had a different perspective.

Natsu: Father. Please.

King Igneel: No. You have to follow the royal laws, every royal must marry another royal.

Natsu: But Father! I want to be able to know what my wife is like other than being a princess from some far away land and I don't want that.

King Igneel: Natsu. Its final. You will be married off to a princess.

Natsu: I won't. Gajeel tell him.

Gajeel: My king, your son has several justifications why he wouldn't like to be married off to a stranger, the fact that he doesn't know them, not knowing their lives and the way the act towards him. He wants to be able to spend time with them before he can choose the woman he wants to marry. Take this to your consideration.

King Igneel: I will, but for now. Natsu you have exactly a week to find your wife before I marry you off to someone.

Natsu: Damn, that doesn't leave me enough time. Father, may I give a suggestion?

King Igneel: Yes?

Natsu: Could we host a ball to look for the bride for me? I promise it won't be a hassle.

King Igneel: Alright. It has to be by the end of next week.

Natsu: Thank you Father.

Natsu had to plan for the ball he was rustling up. He has a week and a half. He has to be able to find a bride.

Somewhere else in fair Verona...

(Y/N) was a tailor who worked day and night. She worked endlessly and she couldn't afford much because she didn't earn enough money for her to but food because the taxes have been raising from last week. She was a servant at her own household before her father passed away, all the employees were fired because her step mother thought that it was wrong to have too many employees. (Y/N) did the cooking, the cleaning, the washing, the drying, the fixing, the tiding and she slept in the attic because she had given her room to her step sisters. But she had some friends such as the mice that lived in the house.

(Y/N): Oh my god! I'm late for work!

She is about 20 minutes late because she had to finish the cooking and the cleaning. Her step mother had asked for a five star meal and she had to spend about an hour for her step mother to be satisfied.

(Y/N): Ms. Holly will fire me for sure!

She ran out off her house and she ran to the tailor shop that was downtown and she lived out in the country and accidentally crashed into some people.

(Y/N): Sorry, coming through. Sorry.

She looked at her watch and she was 30 minutes late to her job and she still had 3 years to pay off her parents debt. She spent day and night fixing dresses for the royals and suits for the king and the prince. She personally wanted to meet the prince hut she knew it was never going to happen. She was a commoner, and commoners weren't allowed to step foot on the castle grounds.

Ms. Holly: (Y/N)! This is the 2nd time this week! You need to be on time and I'll let this one slide for now.

(Y/N): Thank Ms. Holly. I'll work even harder.

(Y/N) had a coworker and her name was Juvia, who had the dream to meet the prince's right hand man, Gray Fullbuster. She loved him for a long time, he was a strong commander and a leader for the army. After the late notice of (Y/N), she spent most her time coming up with new designs for the outfits and she had extra time to sew more dresses for the royals.

Back with the prince...

Natsu was hiding himself from the commoners because if they saw him, they would flip and start to follow him. He was dressing in a large hood and he left the castle with his friend Gray. Gray was also hiding in a hood and Natsu needed to find the tailor shop so he could find some clothes for the upcoming ball. He moved through the packed streets of Verona and he finally got to the tailor shop. He opens the door and the only people who were there were Ms. Holly, (Y/N) and Juvia.

(Y/N): Juvia, are you almost done?

Juvia: Yeah, just a few more stitches.

(Y/N) wasn't looking where she was walking and she bumped into a tall hood covered man. She almost fell to the floor but Natsu caught her as it looked like he was dipping her.

Natsu: Are you okay?

(Y/N): Yeah I'm fine. Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you...

Natsu: Nate... Nate Neel. I'm an apprentice at the castle and the prince was wondering if his suits were ready.

(Y/N): Oh yeah. They're done. I'll bring them.

Natsu watched her walk away and he was hypnotized by the way she acted and her personality, she was shy and nice. She came back and she carried 2 suits to him.

(Y/N): Here's the black one and here's the blue one as he ordered. The prince mist be very special for him to not be able to come down and show his face to the tailor shop. Could you let the prince know that it came up amazing?

Natsu: Sure, I'll let him know. It was nice to meet you...

(Y/N): (Y/N), the name's (Y/N). Have a safe trip back.

Natsu: Thank you I will.

They walked out of the tailor shop and made it to the castle and Natsu was heart struck. He fell in love with her eyes and her personality.

Gray: You're day dreaming about her aren't you?

Natsu: Yeah... I should personally invite her to the ball. I'll go back in my disguise and hand her invitation. It'll be easy. All the women of Verona are allowed to attend the ball.

Gray: Have fun telling that to your father.   
Natsu: Please, he doesn't have to know. He has other things to worry about.

Gray: So when are you going back?

Natsu: Later this evening...

Gray: I'll accompany you.

Natsu: Thank you Gray.

After a few hours...

Natsu walked to the tailor shop again and this time he was in his regular set of clothes, he wasn't wearing rags like last time. He walked in and he saw (Y/N) sweeping the floor with a broom.

Natsu: Its nice to see you again (Y/N).

(Y/N): Good evening Nate. What are you doing back here?

She wasn't looking and when she looked up, she dropped her broom and stood there. Looking at the prince of Verona and the Commander of War.

(Y/N): You've the prince. You said you were an apprentice

Natsu: Yeah but I had to. I was hiding from the amount of fangirls I have in this kingdom.

Gray: Your Highness, the invitation.

Natsu: Oh right. I wanted to personally invite you to the ball I am hosting in the castle, I'm looking for a bride and if I don't find one, my father will marry me to some princess.

(Y/N): You want me to go to the ball?

Natsu: Yeah, you've been working so hard to make my outfits and I want to see you in something wonderful and K want the royal tailors to make you a dress for the ball.

(Y/N): I can't believe this!

Natsu: So what do you say?

(Y/N): I'll accept if you give me the first dance.

Natsu: I will.

He grabbed her hand and gently placed his lips on her hand and she blushed. Gray laughed and he smiled for his friend.

Natsu: Well have a good evening (Y/N).

(Y/N): You too Your Highness.

He walked out and she fell to the floor and she opened the invitation and saw that she had a meeting on Thursday to meet with the tailors for her dress and Thursday was tomorrow.


	2. Thursday Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that lead into meeting the Prince after posing as an apprentice. Reader receives invitation to go to the castle.

(Y/N) decided to walk up to the castle without her step mother and her step sister finding out. She had the invitation that also included the time of her appointment with the the tailors of the king.

(Y/N): What if... Nope. I have to go. I don't want to hurt the prince's feelings.

She walked up the stairs and landed in front of the door and she saw two guards.

(Y/N): Good day, I was wondering if the prince was in.

Guard: Yes he is but I doubt he would attend someone like you.

(Y/N): What's that suppose to mean?

Guard: You're a commoner and there's a law that states that commoners can't step a foot on this ground. So move along.

(Y/N): I have an appointment with the prince.

Guard: Yeah and I'm the best person in the world. Now move along.

(Y/N): No. I have an appointment with him.

Guard: Move along or I'll kick you out.

(Y/N): I'm not leaving.

Guard: Suit yourself.

The guard grabbed her arm and she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Natsu: Unhand her!!

She froze and turned back. She saw Natsu, who seemed really mad at his guards.

Natsu: Unhand her now!

The guard let go of her arm and she froze there and saw Natsu's frustration softened and he smiled at her.

Natsu: Are you okay?

(Y/N): Yes. I'm fine. My arm hurts.

Guard: Your Highness. We are so very sorry.

Natsu: You owe my guest an apology. I heard all the things you said to her. You two are evil people. You were both commoners once. So shut up and don't judge other people.

Guard: We're sorry my lord. Its our fault.

Natsu: I'm gonna have a discussion with both of you. But first I have to take (Y/N) to the nurse to get her arm bandaged.

(Y/N): I'm fine.

Natsu: You need a bandage. Come on.

He grabbed her hand and he kissed it. She smiled and she grabbed his hand and walked with him.

Natsu: I'm sorry for what those imbeciles did.

(Y/N): Its fine. My arm just really hurt and I can survive with one bruise on my arm.

Natsu: Still you need to be bandaged up. I don't like to see my guests hurt.

(Y/N): Your Highness-

Natsu: The name's Natsu. I don't like it when they have to put that much in labeling people. We're both the same. I hate labels.

(Y/N): Okay then. Natsu. You're not your father are you?

Natsu: My father follows the old codes of royals. I don't. I think its selfish to have this enormous castle to himself and not share it with our subjects. It really fires me up.

(Y/N): You're nothing like your father. But I remember when the late king used to rule.

Natsu: Grandpa. He was a fair king with everyone. But my father changed.

(Y/N): Yeah. What happened to him?

Natsu: My grandma. His mother... Died in the hands of a commoner.

(Y/N): I'm sorry.

Natsu: It's okay. She's at peace but my father has been cruel to all the commoners when he should respect them. He only wished death onto the commoners.

(Y/N): Are you okay?

Natsu: Yeah. I'm fine. I want you to meet some people.

He walked her to a open court that was filled with 4 knights and 3 priests.

Natsu: Men, I want you to meet our guest for today. (Y/N), the young tailor who made all of your clothes.

Priests and Knights: You made them?

(Y/N): Yeah...

Natsu: Lady Mira, could you come to me please?

Then a knight stepped out and walked to her and Natsu.

Lady Mira: Yes my prince?

Natsu: Could you bandage our guest up? The guards up in front decided to be rude to her.

Lady Mira: Of course your Majesty. Can I see your arm?

(Y/N): Oh sure.

She seemed very mean at first because she wore all of the armor that any knight would be wearing. But she was really nice, she must be one of those people who have a dark side whenever someone pisses them off. She'll make a good knight in battle.

Lady Mira: All done. So you're a commoner?

(Y/N): *Nervously putting hair behind ear* Yeah...

Lord Gray: Don't be so hard on her. She's a good person.

(Y/N): You never told me your name?

Lord Gray: Gray Fullbuster at your service.

(Y/N): So you're the one Juvia likes.

Lord Gray: Juvia?

(Y/N): She's a friend and coworker of mine.

Natsu: Okay. Men, what have you planned for the ball?

Lord Sting: Well your Highness. We have set up the tables but there are little chairs for the maidens to attend the ball.

Priest Wendy: And we also have so catering services feasting and creating some amazing cake.

Lady Erza: And your Highness... We have planned an intermission for you to prank people.

Natsu: Thank you! I love to prank people.

(Y/N): I see.

Priest Lucy: I also planned some jesters to show up and ruin the good mood of the ball for you my lord.

Natsu: Thank you. I have to thank all of you. Wait, Priest Jellal, what have you planned?

Priest Jellal: Well I have planned to bring a bunch of people from a new land that was just discovered recently and we believe that they want to negotiate some trade goods.

Natsu: Thank you for informing me.

(Y/N): You must be really busy with this whole ball huh?

Natsu: Yes but my tailors are waiting for you upstairs. I'll walk you there. Lord Gray please accompany me and (Y/N) if you please?

Lord Gray: Yes Sire.

(Y/N): I have a question... How do you find a knight?

Natsu: Well if we get word that there is a knight in training, we give them an interview and they show us what they got.

(Y/N): Really. You must have very good men huh?

Lord Gray: Yes. And you might want to hurry up because their closing the door.

Natsu: Wait! You have one more!

Zeref: Brother. I see you have a guest.

Natsu: Yes, this is (Y/N).

(Y/N): Good Day.

Zeref: How's your visit so far?

(Y/N): Rough.

Natsu: Guards up in front decided to be so rude and leave her a bruise.

Zeref: And that explains the bandage around her arm.

(Y/N): Yeah. You're Natsu's brother?

Zeref: Older brother.

Natsu: Wait, what are you doing here anyways?

Zeref: I wanted to see how well the tailors had done their work. You're the tailor from the kingdom right?

(Y/N): Yes.

Zeref: I can see what Natsu told me is true.

(Y/N): What did he say about me?

Zeref: You have a great sense of fashion, you are able to make the requirements for everyone here. You really are a talented worker. You should get offer a job here at the castle.

(Y/N): You think I'm that good?

Zeref: I know you're that good.

(Y/N): If you offer me a job, I want you to offer one to a coworker of mine. She's worked longer than me and she has more experience. She makes the armor for the knights.

Lord Gray: She makes great armor. We might need someone like them.

Zeref: Okay. I'd like to offer you a job and here's the application and give one to your friend. Just be careful with the equipment.

(Y/N): Yes your Majesty.

Zeref: Zeref is just fine. They're ready for you.

(Y/N): Thank you.

Natsu: Go in. I'll walk in with you. Gray, could keep watch here?

Lord Gray: Yes Natsu.

She walked in with Natsu and he placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure.

(Y/N): Natsu. What if-

Natsu: No. They'll like you. They love people like you and when you tell them you're gonna work here, they'll be even happier. We hand pick the people who have a positive look on things and they're in that room, waiting for you. Trust me on this. They know a lot about you.

She walked in slowly and saw 3 faces. One with blue short hair, another with short white hair and the last had long green hair.

Lady Levy: You must be the Prince's guest. You are just like he said, average height for a female. And how you have a remarkable figure.

(Y/N): They.... Wait. Natsu!

Natsu: Crap.

She grabbed his arm and looked at him. Natsu looked at her with a sweat drop.

(Y/N): When did you tell them this?

Natsu: Umm... I told them this yesterday, a few hours after I went to give you the invite. And yeah.

Lady Lisanna: Its really fine. Don't worry. He only told the servants in the castle.

(Y/N): Natsu!

Natsu: Haha... Ha. I should be leaving. You need to have a dress for the ball. I'll leave you to it.

(Y/N): But Natsu-

He closed the door and he waited for her to have her dress. (Y/N) just stood there in the room looking around. She didn't know what to do.

After a few hours...

Natsu was on the floor and he was waiting nervously. Gray tried to help him up but he refused. And (Y/N) walked out with a bag that contained the dress and she didn't want to show Natsu because she wanted to surprise him.

(Y/N): Its okay. Natsu get up.

Natsu: Sorry. I worry when my guests are scared of my tailors.

(Y/N): They're actually are nice. They consider other people's feelings. They actually care and they gossip a lot. Especially about you.

Natsu: Wait... What did they say about me?

(Y/N): I can't say. I promised.

Natsu: Come on. Tell me.

(Y/N): No. I told you I can't. I promised them I wouldn't tell.

Natsu: (Y/N). Tell me.

(Y/N): Okay. They said you were a bit arrogant.

Natsu: What, me- arrogant? Please!

(Y/N): Just stop. You may be the prince but you should know how you act in front of your employees.

Lord Gray: She told you.

Natsu: Gray, no one asked for your opinion.

Lord Gray: Sorry my prince.

(Y/N): Okay, let's end this so we can go somewhere else.

Natsu: I could show you the main room of the castle. My father is probably in there.

(Y/N): But what if your father-

Natsu: It doesn't matter. I don't follow his way anymore. Come on we'll sneak in, Lord Gray can be the look out.

(Y/N): I don't know.

Natsu: It'll be fun.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the main room after going down a series of stairs and Lord Gray was making sure no one saw them. (Y/N) was looking around as she was being dragged to the main room by Natsu. She didn't want to get caught by the king himself.

Natsu: We're here. Be careful when you get inside.

He opened the door and the room was sparkling which was caused by the amount of different jewels and gems that were scattered in the room. The room was decorated with the finest pieces of furniture.

(Y/N): Wow. That's a 1956 Florence Deluxe Couch. That must've cost you a fortune.

Natsu: It did and you do know your fabrics.

There was a noise and Lord Gray opened the door to alert them that the king and his guards were coming for some extra papers on his desk. They both hid behind a couple of curtains, the curtains reached the floor which means that their feet wouldn't be seen which made it such a clever hiding spot. (Y/N) hid behind one set of curtains while Natsu hid behind another set of curtains. The door opened and the king was looking for his papers until he found them by the set of curtains that (Y/N) was hiding behind. She kept quiet and king was feeling suspicious and told his guards to look behind the curtains, and one which was very large and strong walked over to the curtains and (Y/N) froze. The guard rapidly removed the curtains and (Y/N) just looked up at him.

Guard: Your Majesty. There's a commoner hiding behind the curtains.

King Igneel: Ugh. Get it out of here.

Guard: Come on.

(Y/N): Ow. You're hurting me. Let go.

Natsu: She said let go. Can't you hear?!

King Igneel turned to see Natsu and (Y/N) was still trying her best to get free.

Guard: But my prince. This commoner-

Natsu: She isn't just a commoner. She's my guest. Now let her go.

Guard: Alright.

He let go of (Y/N)'s arm and she grabbed it. Natsu walked to her and looked at her arm which was getting worse. She hugged him because the guard looked too familiar which made a slide of goosebumps go down her spine. Natsu hugged back and kissed her head.

King Igneel: Natsu. Leave her aside and go wash your hands.

Natsu: No. Not this time. I'm sick of what you've been doing to the commoners for way too long... Father.

(Y/N): Natsu... Really its okay. You don't have to-

King Igneel: And who asked you to talk you-?"

Natsu: I don't want you talking like that to her. Ever. If you bother my guest with any of your complaints and remarks, I'm leaving the castle and you'll never see me again.

King Igneel: My my. You were always good at threats. But she has no reason to be in this room.

Natsu: I was showing her around. You make it sound like every commoner that walks through that front door is going to steal something or they have done something worse. My grandmother didn't die in the hands of commoner, that's what you saw when you got to the scene, a commoner holding grandma in his arms and you executed him the next day, a noble actually killed her which is now known through the priests here at the castle. I want you to be nice to the commoners and actually make some trades with them because they have some of the finest silver and gold dust which is used in several ceremonies.

King Igneel: Okay that makes sense. I'll be nice to your guest if you make sure to marry any of the princesses I select.

Natsu: Father, we had a deal. We had a week to find a girl who is a good match to me. And I'm keeping it that way.

King Igneel: Okay, let me suggest a month of farm duty for both you, this girl and Lord Gray. It would give you a long time to think about what you have done.

Natsu: I accept but (Y/N) can't work with her arm that badly injured. Lord Gray, do you know how long it will take to have that arm healed?

Lord Gray: A month and a half depending on how bad it is, I'd say about a month.

King Igneel: But the commoner has to have something to do or else she'll try and steal the family jewels. She'll be the tailor for the next 4 months. Ha.

Natsu: 4 months??? Father. She-

King Igneel: Ah! No. She has to or she'll never be allowed in this castle again.

(Y/N): Okay, when do I start your Majesty?

King Igneel: You can start as soon as your arm heals and if the guards give you any trouble please tell me.

(Y/N): Okay Your Majesty.

Natsu: And if anyone gives you any trouble and I mean anyone- tell me. So I can have a discussion with them. Okay?

(Y/N): Yeah, thanks Natsu.

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. She smiled and laughed. She hugged Natsu and walked out of the room with Lord Gray.

King Igneel: Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Your brother was never like this!

Natsu: I'm not Zeref! Even he hates the way you rule over the kingdom. When he gets to be king... Everything is gonna change starting with the peasants being allowed in the castle.

King Igneel: Not until I die will the peasants step foot in my house!

Natsu: That's not a goal. That's happened already when Nana was killed by your guards.

King Igneel: She started the whole rumor!

Natsu: Maybe that's why mom left you! You never learn, you always have to flirt and do whatever the fuck you want because its a monarchy which gives all power to you but this is going to end when you're out of the throne and Zeref is king! She died because of you!! She would still be alive if you didn't abuse her the way you did! I feel bad for her children, especially the little girl she had. She must be a teenager by now.

King Igneel: She had to be punished some how!

Natsu: But killing her is too far! Mom left you when she found out about Nana telling Lord Gray's father! I can't believe you did that! If you had a child with Nana I swear I'll- You are the worst person in the world.

King Igneel: Natsu Dragneel! You have to control yourself!

(Y/N) was outside with Lord Gray, hearing all of the discussion and when she heard Natsu yell, chills went down her spine. She was peeking through the opening of the door and she saw then discussing. Natsu was furious which made her feeling scared. She went up to Lord Gray.

(Y/N): Who was Natsu's Nana?

Lord Gray: She was sweet woman, may god bless her. The king abused her so much. Her husband didn't know because he was so busy with his business trips and his child. The little girl must've suffered to hear that both her parents were killed.

(Y/N): What was her husband's name?

Lord Gray: Louis Samasaki.

She closed her eyes and then she felt a burning sensation in her eyes. She covered them and fell to the floor. She was sobbing because she knew that this was happening... Her mother was killed by the king... And Natsu never forgave his father.

Lord Gray: (Y/N)! Are you okay?!

(Y/N): I-I... My mother was Natsu's Nana. I...I'm the girl who.... Suffered.... Its the king's fault for the death of my mom!

She fell to the floor unconscious and Lord Gray managed to catch her and the sound of his armor hitting the floor was loud.

Natsu: Lord Gray what happen- (Y/N)!

Lord Gray: She was listening on about your conversation and when she heard about your Nana's death and about her husband. She asked for the husband's name and when I told her the name she said that your Nana was her mother. She suffered the death of her parents. And she blamed the king for her death.

Natsu: Father! See what you have done! (Y/N)! Wake up! Take her to the infirmary immediately!

Lord Gray: As you wish. Come on.

He carried (Y/N) in his arms bridal style and he ran to the infirmary and he placed her on a bench that was in the infirmary. Natsu went straight in to see how she was doing. He was worried for her and he didn't leave her side until she got better. Of course Juvia was called in to see how she was doing because she was the only family that (Y/N) technically had in all the kingdom. Her stepmother didn't find out about it which was a good thing but the house was a mess since the maid of the house was at the castle in the infirmary. Natsu sat there along with Lord Gray and several hours passed until Juvia showed up and saw how (Y/N) was.

Juvia: (Y/N)! What happened to you? Who did this!

Lord Gray: No need to get so worked up. You're Juvia?

Juvia: Yes! Aren't you- you're Lord Gray! The Commander of War for the castle!

Lord Gray: Yeah that's me. You make the armor for the knights right?

Juvia: Yeah. Juvia does. Why?

Lord Gray: It keeps its structure which helps in battle and it can always be reused so we don't have to waste so much money on new armor for the armadas and the troops here in the kingdom. You're really handy when it comes to making armor.

Juvia: Thank you. I didn't think people actually thought that Juvia's fabric was such a good use.

Lord Gray: Why not? You're a spectular tailor or blacksmith.

Natsu: Hey, I didn't want to interupt the conversation that you two love birds are having but the person who is unconscious is waking up!

(Y/N): Oww... My head. Natsu! What are you doing here? You have royal duties to attend to.

Natsu: Nothing's more important than your life.

(Y/N): Natsu. Come on. You have better things to do than watch over me.

Natsu: You're my responsibility. And its my responsibility to take care of you.

(Y/N): Natsu.

Natsu: Yes?

(Y/N): What you said back there about your Nana, was her name Flora Samasaki?

Natsu: Was Nana your mother?

(Y/N): Just answer the question please?

Natsu: I called her Nana Flora. Everyone else called her Flora.

(Y/N): So it is true. Mom did work here.

She pulled her legs to her chest and his her face from all of them. She started to cry and Juvia hugged her. (Y/N) didn't want to believe it but it was true. Her mother worked there a long time before she was murdered.

Natsu: (Y/N). Can I talk to you?

(Y/N): Yeah. Sure. Juvia, could you give us a moment?

Juvia: Okay. Should Juvia take Lord Gray?

Natsu: Please do. I don't want him to tell the whole kingdom.

Lord Gray: Fine I'll leave. Juvia, how would you like a job here?

Juvia: Really?

That was the last thing she said before the door was closed and (Y/N) was alone with Natsu this time because the nurses had another building on the other side of the castle.

(Y/N): What did you want to talk to me about?

Natsu: What was your life like after your parents died?

(Y/N): It... I. I still suffer to this day.

Natsu: And why is that?

(Y/N): My dad remarried a few years after mom had died and he married this evil woman who had two daughters who absolutely hate me.

Natsu: Please don't tell me her name's Harpy Deal?

(Y/N): Wait. How do you know her?

Natsu: She was a greedy woman and she's hidden her real name which Minerva Killjoy.

(Y/N): Natsu. What'll happen if I go back? She'll make me go back into the attic.

Natsu: You sleep in the attic?

(Y/N): Yeah. I have for the past years that she's been here.

Natsu: That's not a good place to sleep. Don't you sleep somewhere else?

(Y/N): When it gets cold I sleep my the fireplace on the floor. She doesn't want me to touch any of the things her husband bought. That's what I hate, he was my father, she was just someone he wanted to help! He didn't love her!

Natsu: (Y/N) calm down. You're gonna hurt your head with your yelling.

(Y/N): Sorry. Its just that... She is such a womanizer! Ugh!

Natsu: (Y/N). Please. Calm down. I don't want you to blow another fuse.

(Y/N): Sorry Natsu. I just want this all to go away. Forever.

Natsu: Even the part where you met me?

(Y/N): No! No! I liked that. You're a good guy honestly. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their husband.

Natsu: You're saying that any girl would be happy to have me as their husband without being ashame of me?

(Y/N): Who would be ashamed of having you as their husband? You're the prince!

Natsu: So, let's say that if I happened to be your husband, would you be ashamed of having me as a husband?

(Y/N): No. People would actually take me seriously instead of some girl with a pretty face. But that will never happen because you're suppose to be married off to a princess and not a poor commoner like me.

Natsu: Remember its my choice, I choose who I marry. Not him! Besides the ball is on Saturday. I still have time to pick out and know my future princess.

(Y/N): Could you take me home?

Natsu: With your head like that? No.

(Y/N): I have to go home. If I don't have food ready by the time that witch gets there... She'll keep me locked up in the attic and the only way to get out is the window. And she blocks those windows.

Natsu: Okay. I'll take you home. I just want you to be careful and I want you to be safe. Wait. Can I stay at your place?

(Y/N): What?! Why?

Natsu: You know the ball is coming up and I need to know how to dance and you're a girl. And I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance.

(Y/N): Okay. But how are you going to sneak into the kingdom without anyone noticing you?

Natsu: I have my ways. Now let's go before my father finds out.


	3. Dance Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader going into the castle, meeting the servants and the knights of the kingdom. Natsu and the reader start to develop some feelings for each other and this is will be the moment for Natsu to choose his future wife, the next queen of the kingdom.

Natsu and (Y/N) passed through the kingdom without being noticed because they both managed to slip into a horse wagon.

Natsu: Man I can't remember the last time I was out of that castle.

(Y/N): Its nice huh? You seem to like it better here than in your own home.

Natsu: I do. Its really peaceful. People aren't fighting for the crown.

(Y/N): Yeah. People don't care about status here. Its very peaceful until knights show up to collect taxes from us.

Natsu: I'll take care of that. Is your place close by?

(Y/N): Yeah, after this stop its a couple streets away.

Natsu: You live far from the castle.

(Y/N): Yeah. Natsu. Your hand is touching my hip.

Natsu: Sorry! How's your head?

(Y/N): Its been better. Natsu. Could you maybe give me some of your cloak? Its really cold.

Natsu: I'll get closer to you.

(Y/N): Natsu.

Natsu: Come on. You're cold aren't you?

(Y/N): Yeah but.... You're gonna get married off to-

Natsu grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his cloak and she landed on his chest and she looked up at Natsu

(Y/N): Natsu. What are you-

Natsu: There you're warm now. When we get to your house, call me Nate Neel.

(Y/N): Your fake name? Isn't that the same name that you told me when we first met?

Natsu: Yeah. You had a look when you finally realized that I happened to be the prince.

(Y/N): Yeah. My house is right here. Come on.

They got out of the wagon and walked to the front door. (Y/N) knocked on the door twice until one of her step sisters opened the door.

Iris: (Y/N)! You should be in the kitchen! Whose your friend?

(Y/N): This is Nate Neel. He doesn't really talk to people so don't make a good relationship with him. I'll make your lunch right away.

Iris: Well hurry. You have the rest of the night off until tomorrow because mother has gone to the kingdom of Versailles.

(Y/N): I'll be right there. Come on Nate.

Natsu: I'm going.

(Y/N) and Natsu got into the kitchen and started to cook some pasta to make Fettuccini Alfredo. Natsu started to get the ingredients out and help (Y/N) with lunch.

(Y/N): Natsu. You don't have to help me. I'm fine on my own.

Natsu: Just because I'm the prince doesn't mean I don't know how to cook.

(Y/N): You know how to cook?

Natsu: Yeah. My grandma and my mom taught me when I was just 10 years old. I made my first cake when I was 12. A wedding cake for my aunt. She loved it.

(Y/N): Maybe I could make your wedding cake.

Natsu: Yeah. You'd done a stupendous job. The pasta is almost done. (Y/N) grab some of the sauce and lay it out on the tray.

(Y/N): Yes sir.

Natsu: Just come on.

After that Natsu snuck some of the pasta to the attic and he shared some of it with (Y/N).

(Y/N): You sure know how to cook.

Natsu: Yeah.

(Y/N): Its better than my recipe.

Natsu: You still have to teach me how to waltz.

(Y/N): Yeah yeah. Come on.

She grabbed her hand and took him to the center of the attic. She fixed her dress and then she took Natsu's other hand and placed it on her waist.

(Y/N): One hand goes her and the other here.

She held his hand and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. He smiled and looked at (Y/N). She looked at him and smiled.

(Y/N): Next you places you feet in between the other person's feet. But no too much. Then you just put your feet together one step at a time. Its simple. Pick your back straight and always try to start a conversation with the person you're dancing and you have to look at them.

Natsu: Did I ever tell you that you have such beautiful eyes with gold specks in them?

(Y/N): No.

Natsu: Well you do. You're a good teacher.

(Y/N): Thank you. You're a good student.

Natsu started to get the hang of it and decided to take the lead and they started to talk and laugh and Iris was listening in while the other sister, Mayweather was focused on the ball.

Natsu: This is really easy.

(Y/N): You're a fast learner.

Natsu: Do you have everything for the ball right?

(Y/N): Sorta. I just need some shoes but I thought of wearing a pair that were my mom's.

Natsu: I hope you look stunning.

(Y/N): Yeah. Okay. I'll do it just for you. Natsu you might want to slow down.

Natsu: I can't.

(Y/N): Natsu. Slow Down.

Natsu: Watch out!

*Thud*

Natsu fell and landed on top of (Y/N) and she covered her face with her arms. Natsu was holding himself up with his knees and his hands. (Y/N)'s legs were between Natsu's legs.

Natsu: (Y/N). Are you okay?

(Y/N): Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?

Natsu: I'm okay.

(Y/N): Natsu. I told you to slow down.

Natsu: I know. I know. I'm stupid for not listening to you. I'm sorry.

(Y/N): Its my fault.

Natsu: You can move your arms.

(Y/N): No. I hurt my back really bad and I don't want you to see me crying.

Natsu: Come on.

(Y/N): Natsu. I... I

Natsu moved her arms and saw tears down her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Natsu: It's okay. I'm here.

(Y/N): Natsu. I'm terrified.

Natsu: I'm terrified too. I have for a while.

(Y/N): These past 2 days have been amazing and I wanna say that I-

Natsu: You like me don't you?

(Y/N): Yes! If you let me finish.

Natsu: When I asked you if you would be ashamed to have me as husband... What I really wanted to know if you loved me. And I want to ask for...

(Y/N): Natsu. Take a deep breathe.

Natsu: Thanks. I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage. I want you to be my wife.

(Y/N): You really want me to be your wife?

Natsu: Yes. I do. The ball's tomorrow because my father sent out all the invites. And when you show up... I want him to know what we're engaged and he'll have to accept it.

(Y/N): Natsu. You really mean it.

Natsu: Yeah. Will you marry me and be my princess?

(Y/N): Natsu-

Iris: (Y/N)! Are you okay? I heard a thud.

(Y/N): I'm fine. A book just fell of the shelf.

Iris: Okay. Be careful.

(Y/N): Yeah I will.

Natsu: I thought you said that your step sisters treated you badly.

(Y/N): Iris is a good sister. She is the better sister.

Natsu: Now back to my question. Will you marry me?

(Y/N): Yes. I'd love to be your princess.

Natsu: Okay right before I put the ring on your finger, let's get up from the floor.

(Y/N): Yeah. I hurt my back really bad.

Natsu: Come on.

Natsu helped her up and she put her hand on her waist and she groaned from the pain on her back. Natsu got some water that was by her bed side and gave her some to drink.

(Y/N): Thanks Natsu.

Natsu: You needed it. Now, give me your hand.

(Y/N): Natsu.

Natsu: I brought the ring with me. I asked Gray to help me pick it out with Lucy and Levy. They got the diamond and the gold on it from a villager.

(Y/N): Its beautiful. I can't accept it.

Natsu: Yes you are. You have accept it or I could go to another girl and ask them to mar-

(Y/N): No. No. Okay I'll take it. I don't want you to love any other girl.

Natsu: I will eventually.

(Y/N): *Her face sadden and she looked at her hand in her fiancé's hand but Natsu grabbed her chin and moved her head towards his.

Natsu: And she'll call you mom.

(Y/N): Natsu.

He grabbed her hands and (Y/N) got closer to Natsu. Natsu puts one hand on her waist and the other holding her chin. (Y/N) places her hands on Natsu's chest.

(Y/N): I love you Natsu.

Natsu: I love you (Y/N).

Natsu pulled her in and (Y/N) lost her balance and they both fell to the floor a second time. She landed on top of him this time.

(Y/N): I'm sorry Natsu!

Natsu: Its okay. I'm fine.

Iris: (Y/N)! Another book?

(Y/N): Yeah. I bumped into it and Nate tried to gave it.

Iris: Be careful. You could get hurt.

(Y/N): Thanks. I'll consider it.

Natsu: Man, she is nosey.

(Y/N): Hey don't be rude.

Natsu: Come here you.

Natsu pulled (Y/N) in towards him and kissed her cheek, then her forehead and then her lips. She gave into the moment and kissed back. They laid there for a couple of minutes and when they heard footsteps they got up and acted like nothing happened.

Iris: I just wanted to check up on you guys to make sure you were okay. (Y/N)?

(Y/N): Yeah.

Iris: I'm not so sure about what you said about your friend. Nate was it?

(Y/N): Why?

Iris: Two words. Pink Hair. Only one person has pink hair like that and we know who that is.

(Y/N): Could you not say it out loud? If Mayweather hears that then I won't be able to go to the ball.

Iris: So you are the prince? Yes. Aww. And my little sister has a boyfriend.

Natsu: I would look at her left ring finger if I were you.

Iris: Why- OMG! Is that an engagement ring?

(Y/N): Yeah...

Iris: I knew this was going to happen sooner or later! Yes!

Natsu: How?

Iris: I know your brother. Zeref. He called me the other day and he asked where (Y/N) worked and then told Natsu which made him curious to see the make of his fine suits and then let the rest take its toll.

Natsu: Wow. My brother is a matchmaker? But what I don't understand is why is hasn't gotten married yet.

Iris: He puts people before himself. That's what a good king has.

(Y/N): You can't tell your mom or Mayweather okay?

Iris: Yeah. I got it. What's that on the bed?

(Y/N): My dress for the ball tomorrow.

Iris: Can I have a look?

(Y/N): No. Natsu will try and sneak a peek and I won't be wearing it to the ball.

Natsu: Why?

(Y/N): My step mom will tell May weather to ruin my dress and I'll pit another to make it like the dress I'm wearing to the ball and I'll find a way to sneak into the ball.

Natsu wrapped his arms around (Y/N)'s waist and he hugged her.

Natsu: That's why I fell for you.

Iris: We can't tell anyone about this.


End file.
